Hidden Love
by Princess Akitomi
Summary: ok so here is the deal Kikyou and Inuyasha are dating in the shadows before Kikyou asked Sesshoumaru out Kikyou is doing this to make her baby sister miserable. With the help of Kikyou's and Kagome's older twin sisters Akitomi A-ki-to-mi and Akita A-ki


Hidden Love/Betrayal siblings

By: Princess Akitomi

Summary: ok so here is the deal Kikyou and Inuyasha are dating in the shadows before Kikyou asked Sesshoumaru out Kikyou is doing this to make her baby sister miserable. With the help of Kikyou's and Kagome's older twin sisters Akitomi (A-ki-to-mi) and Akita (A-ki-ta) Sesshoumaru founds out about Kikyou and his little half-brother were up too and Kagome's feelings for him. One-Shot Complete

Disclaimer: glares at lawers leave me alone I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Aurora and Akita (I wish I owned Kagome and Sesshoumaru)  
Sesshoumaru: sighs Kagome what are you doing to Inuyasha

Inuyasha: struggeling Kagome stop this Give that back to Princess Akitomi!  
Kagome: laughing Your a bad puppy Inuyasha how dare you and Kikyou use MY Sesshou...their done walks to Sesshou and sits in his lap  
Sesshoumaru: whining I've been a bad puppy too why don't I get tourched but the half-breed does kissing Kagome on the lips  
Kikyou: Has anyone seen Inuyasha

Everyone: points where Inuyasha is  
Princess Akitomi: Kikyou take your puppy Inuyasha and get out of my room... Sesshoumaru and Kagome if your going to go do that then leave my room now

Akitomi and Akita: We pity you Mistress Akitomi

Chapter One hidden love found

"She is going to pay for lying to Sesshou and he believed her...grrr!" growled Kagome "Kikyou's stupid he'll find out tonight and he'll come to you and ask if this been going of for awhile." said her's and Kikyou's older Twin sister's Akitomi and Akita

"I hope you two are right"  
"Were always right about this stuff besides Kikyou will be home soon and Sessy is still here so he'll learn the truth from Kikyou even if she doesn't know it yet"

"What about me?"

"Nothing Mr. Fluffster, anyway so Kags what got you all mad I want to know?"

"Alright Aurora"

Flashback

"What our you doing with my little brother Kikyou?" asked Sesshoumaru

"Where working on a project together Sessy-kun." lyed Kikyou

"Yea now get out so we can finish the project that is due in two days Bastard!" yelled Inuyasha

"Sesshou lets go to the mall and get some smoothies?" asked Kagome while glaring at Kikyou and Inuyaha

"Alright lets go Kags." said Sesshou

End Flashback

Just then they heard the door open and close telling them that Kikyou is home. So they went down stairs to see her/their older/younger twin disembeled.

" Hello Kikyou."

"Hello sisters"

"Why did you lye to Sesshoumaru about you and Inuyasha?" unknow to Kikyou Sesshoumaru was behind the door but Kagome,Aurora,and Akita knew

"Because if I only wanted Sesshoumaru so Kagome won't have him and I was Inuyasha's girlfriend before I started going out with Sesshoumaru and Naraku"

"So let me get this straght Kikyou you only wanted Lord Fluffy because Kagome had feelings for him man you are...Hey Fluffy...Busted" grined Aurora and Akita.Kikyou turned to face Sesshoumaru

"Kikyou is this true of what they say?"

"Wha...No its not true!"

"Aurora let Sesshou lisen to the taperecorder."

"Alright Kags"

_"Hey inuyasha I know a good way to get back at your brother." groaned Kikyou_

_"Oh... how do we do that" grunted Inuyasha_

_"You know that no one Knows that were going out so what if I ask Sesshoumaru out then if he ask to marry me I'll say no and go right to you" She screamed_

_"Prefect plan just like you Koi that'll knock him down a copule of noiches" He roared_

"Has the jury reaced a sentence" Exclaimed Akita "I always wanted to do that...hehe...Guilty Aurora"

"I say guilty Kags"

"Me too Sesshou"

"I hope you and my little brother rot in hell Kikyou" After he said that he swiped Kagome in his arms and she gave out a surprised 'epped' and carried her to her room

"Hate you all"

"We know Kikyou!" Yell everyone

"Have fun Kagome!" yelled Aurora and Akita while they were grinning Kagome's room  
"Sesshou?"

"Kagome I'm confused about why you never tolded me this before all the heartbreak?" "Sesshou I tryed I really did but you just say that you have found the one I just couldn't tell you that what she really was doing Aurora, Akita, me, Sango, Miroku, Ayime, Kouga, Jak, Bak, Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura we all tried to tell you but you wouldn't lisened. We kept on telling Inuyasha and Kikyou that if they don't stop that we will make you see the truth...I'm sorry you had to find out the hard way but if you ever need someone to talk to or have a shoulder to cry on I'm always glad to help out a friend."

"Kagome can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What are your feelings for me?"

"Honestly"

"Honestly"

"Well when we frist met I thought you to be a cold-hearted jerk but as I got to know you for you I started to begin to love you, I didn't know I loved you untill you told everyone that you and Kikyou were 'Dating' those are my feelings even if you don't return them." Kagome looked away from Sesshou so she wouldn't see the rejection in his eyes

'she loves me but then why did she let me go out with Kikyou...'

Are you always this dense thats not in her nature and I know you feel the same so why not put doubts to rest and kiss her

'Baka beast you do not tell this Sesshoumaru what to do'

if you don't I will and I will get more then just a kiss out of her like maybe her virginity

'why do I feel like I'm going to regret this later in the furture sighs fine I will'

Kagome stood up after a couple of mintues and begins to leave but before she can get three steps in, Sesshoumaru graps her wrist and pull her in his lap and hugs her

"Where are you going my sweet?"

"Livingroom." said a blushing Kagome

"Hn, no if you were then why are you in my lap hmmmm"

"You pulled me to sit in your lap"

"Well I don't want to share you right now in a matter of fact I don't share Period ecspecially you."

"Hey you can't hmfto" Sesshoumaru shut Kagome up with a kiss.

Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru you bastard stop kissing Kagome

Kagome: Inuyasha Sit boy

#Bang#

Princess Akitomi: Inuyasha will you ever learn well people thats first chapter so review.


End file.
